Sibylla
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: Izuku dice que Shouko es una mariposa, Shouko está enamorada de Izuku, ambas son chicas y se quieren un montón. Fem!Izuku y Fem!Shouto porque, ¿saben qué? El TodoDeku es precioso en todas sus formas y ellas dos merecen amor.


**S i b y l l a**

—Las mujeres no son buenas héroes.

Endeavor es un poco, así, ¿tonto? Su padre es tonto. El viejo tiene achicharrada la cabeza por el uso constante de sus llamas. Es que es idiota pensar que las mujeres no son buenas héroes, porque Shouko puede ir y gritarle en la cara a su padre las increíblemente buenas heroínas que existen, y después, romper un jarrón en su rostro. Y Shouko misma se considera una héroe, a veces no le gusta ser mujer pero es una heroína, y le han dicho miles de veces que _oh, ¿Todoroki-san? Ella es realmente impactante._

Así que a Shouko se le pasa por la cabeza gritarle un poco a su padre por ser tan _misógino y machista_. No lo hace, porque está con el absurdo período menstrual que decidió de repente llegar luego de tres meses. Porque es irregular, y no, Shouko no ha tenido relaciones con absolutamente nadie porque primero tiene que lidiar con ella misma y luego con cualquier persona que tenga tan poco amor por sí mismo que desee estar con Shouko entre todo el mundo. No le grita a su padre porque sabe que quizá terminará llorando -las hormonas son realmente jodidas- y no quiere parecer débil frente a ese viejo.

En vez de desatar su rabia, se la guarda. Porque es lo que mejor sabe hacer. Es experta ocultándose a sí misma, recluyéndose en su habitación y dirigiendo esa rabia que tiene acumulada contra su padre, hacia ella. Es el método más idiota que existe para desaparecer la ira, pero Shouko lleva unos diez, quizá once años haciendo lo mismo. Y está acostumbrada a sentirse mal consigo misma por lo que su padre puede decirle. Él odia que sea mujer, odia que no use frecuentemente la particularidad que heredó de él, odia que no se comporte como una digna Todoroki. Odia que sea una _ella_ , y no un _él_.

Y luego apareció Izuku en la escena. Izuku, la chica menos femenina del planeta. La única chica de la clase que ataca de frente y no en la distancia (en serio, ¿por qué todas las muchachas de la 1A van detrás? Izuku da puñetazos como si fuera un hombre y All Might se los celebra, por Dios).

(¿Por qué siquiera los puñetazos deben darse como los de un hombre? ¡Las mujeres también pueden golpear, y golpear duro!)

Izuku es esa chica que una vez le dijo que se sentía como un chico la mayor parte del tiempo, pero que no siente que su cuerpo sea incorrecto. Está bien con ello. Y es una héroe, una excelente héroe. Hay tantas cosas que Shouko admira de su amiga que si empezara a contarlas, su pelo se volvería completamente blanco por las canas. Izuku es la que le mostró que su quirk era suyo y de nadie más, la que impulsó a Shouko a aceptarse por completo y no a la mitad.

Desde las lazos rojos en el pelo para adornar sus coletas hasta la falda mal puesta, Izuku es una chica verdaderamente preciosa y fascinante. No sólo ella. Las muchachas de la clase son atrevidas como Mina, o efusivas al modo Hagakure, peculiares como Tsuyu. Inteligentes igual que Yaomomo y adorables al estilo Uraraka. Geniales siendo como Jirou.

Y Shouko es Shouko. No tiene ni pizca de gracia. Está allí puesta como una estatua sólo para decorar porque es un poco guapa y porque sus habilidades son buenas. Pero tiene una personalidad plana a simple vista, aplastada por todas las reglas y exigencias de su padre, que parece que disfruta viendo a su hija pasarla mal intentando apañárselas con sus escasos conocimientos de relaciones sociales.

—Todoroki-san, he pensado que las orejas de mi traje, en vez de lucir como los mechones en V de All Might, son como orejas de conejo.

Izuku tiene una caja de rollos de canela súper endulzados que le dejan copos de azúcar en la boca y a veces caen al sofá. Shouko está convencida de que eso es un tipo de canibalismo. El sonido del rollo siendo mordido le da comezón en los dedos porque _demonios, Izuku se está comiendo a sí misma, ayuda._

—Me sorprende que recién lo hayas notado. Los chicos estaban comentando eso hace dos semanas.

—¿Ese día en el que Mineta-kun dijo que el traje de Yaoyorozu-san era una recompensa a las buenas acciones que él había hecho en toda su vida?

—Y el día en que dijo que mi traje debe mostrar más piel porque estoy buena. Me sentí como comida.

Izuku frunce los labios, negando con la cabeza. Sus rizos verdes se mueven un poco, y luego se asientan de nuevo. A Shouko le gusta mucho el cabello de Izuku. El suyo es lacio, largo y sin ningún atractivo más que ser de dos colores. No tiene frizz, ni volumen, ni nudos. Sólo es pelo.

—Mineta-kun es... —ni siquiera puede decir la palabra.

—Repugnante.

Y le roba un rollo de canela de la caja. Izuku la observa comer el dulce, deliciosamente sonrojada y contenta que a Shouko le guste, porque a Shouko no suelen gustarle muchas cosas. Más por no haberlas probado que por disgusto real. Los dulces son algo muy alejado de su dieta, que debe mantener a raya para estar en el peso, complexión y estatura adecuadas. Aunque ella sea delgada por genética, Endeavor es tajante con su _"las mujeres no se ven atractivas siendo gordas"_. Otra de las razones para querer patearle la cara. Otra de las razones por las que come lo que quiera en los dormitorios, ahora que viven allí en la academia. Es normal verla en la cocina zampándose con la menor delicadeza posible las galletas de chocolate de Uraraka, o robando los zumos de Iida.

Los zumos de Iida son maravillosos. Son de naranja. A Shouko le gusta el zumo de naranja.

—Todoroki-san, he pensado que eres como una mariposa.

—¿Uh?

—Las mariposas, antes de ser hermosas y volar, son orugas.

—En ese caso soy una oruga.

Izuku ríe, con copitos de azúcar en la comisura de la boca. A Shouko le gustaría besarla, pero tiene miedo, porque a _las chicas no les gustan las chicas_. Les gustan los chicos. Y está segura que a Izuku le gusta Bakugo, que es un patán arrogante pero es su amigo de la infancia y sólo con ser un hombre le da cien patadas a Shouko incluso antes de empezar la partida.

—No, Todoroki-san. Eres una oruga, pero que cuando sepa que es verdaderamente hermosa por dentro y por fuera, saldrá de su capullo y volará muy lejos.

Y sí.

Shouko tiene ganas de echarse a llorar por culpa del período y la cursilería de Izuku, y es que no se puede vivir en paz detestándote en silencio si tienes una amiga que intenta sacarte de la basura que tienes por rutina. Shouko no puede vivir tranquila teniendo a Izuku, que se ama, que ama a todo el mundo, y es tan adorable y poética y _preciosa_. De cualquier otra persona le daría asco y repugnancia, si Bakugo le dijera algo de ese estilo le patearía el trasero, si la misma Yaomomo, que es más o menos su amiga, le dijera algo así la miraría con la cara en blanco y se apartaría suavemente para proceder a huir.

Pero es obvio que no puedes sentir asco de Izuku. Es una ley natural. Es pecado repugnarse con Izuku. Lo dice la Biblia, lo dice Shouko, lo dice todo el mundo.

—Izuku, la única persona aquí que es una mariposa, eres tú.

—No, no, ¿qué dices?

—Tengo razón, no discutas.

—Pero...

—No.

Izuku frunce otra vez los labios, entrecerrando los ojos. Está molesta. Shouko sabe que a Izuku no le gusta mucho que la callen, pero en esta discusión, Shouko está en lo correcto. La mariposa aquí es Izuku.

Debió haber sabido que Izuku no se quedaría así como así.

—Todoroki-san, esto es para ti.

Izuku la acorrala en el receso, aunque el término correcto no es acorralar. Simplemente está frente a su mesa, pero la mesa de Shouko está de la última en su fila, así que ella no tiene por dónde escapar. La cajita que sostiene Izuku es de color blanco con un moño rojo, y provoca que Shouko lo mire medio absorta. Izuku insiste y agita un poco la cajita, que hace un ruido como de tintineo.

—Vamos, ábrelo —dice. Shouko toma la caja con cuidado, preguntándose qué demonios está pasando ahora mismo, y saca la tapa, porque de nada sirve desatar el moño. Sólo está de adorno.

Dentro de la caja hay un broche para el cabello. Metálico. Encima de fieltro azul. Pero lo interesante no es ni el fieltro ni la caja ni nada de eso, sino que es el diseño. Es una mariposa con las alas abiertas, y es plateada, con pequeñas joyitas rojas de fantasía. Shouko levanta mínimamente las cejas, perdida en el transcurso de las cosas, e Izuku vuelve a hablar.

—Busqué en internet el significado de las mariposas. Google me dijo que las mariposas representan universalmente la transformación y evolución en la vida...

—Qué sorpresa —sarcasmo. Naturalmente.

—...son como el recordatorio de crecimiento personal, de lo mucho que te has esforzado para llegar a ser quién eres.

—Ya, ¿y por qué el broche?

Izuku se encoge de hombros, con las mejillas un poco arreboladas.

—Nunca te he visto usar un broche o algún accesorio. Y tu pelo es muy bonito y manejable, no como el mío.

—No uso broches, Izuku.

—Sólo úsalo hoy, por favor.

Shouko piensa en decir que _"no, no usaré un broche de mariposa porque es demasiado femenino para mí"_ o al menos un _"no, no lo usaré porque no se me da la gana"._ Pero no quiere ser grosera, y tampoco puede ser grosera con Izuku, porque en realidad es un bonito detalle, y el broche es lindo aunque no lo admitirá en voz alta. Así que sólo suspira y deja caer los hombros, murmurando un _"vale, está bien"_. Izuku suelta un ruidito similar a un chillido y toma el broche, evaluando dónde debería ponerlo, como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte.

—En el lado blanco no resaltará, porque es plateado y lo único que hará contraste son las piedritas rojas. Por otro lado, en el lado izquierdo podría ser muy incómodo para Todoroki-san, además no es muy común que las chicas usemos broches en el lado izquierdo, normalmente va en el derecho...

—Izuku, sólo ponlo y ya.

Izuku acerca sus dedos magullados con una expresión de concentración. Ella es tan linda. Aparta un poco el flequillo, curvándolo hacia el lado izquierdo, y finalmente ajusta el broche en ese lado para que su flequillo parezca ordenado y de niña bien. Como la versión femenina del cabello de Iida, pero más coqueto. Justo cuando termina de ponerlo, entran algunos de sus compañeros. Mina jadea ruidosamente y corre hacia ellas.

—¡Todoroki, te ves tan bien! —sonríe esplendorosa y le guiña un ojo, levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Tsuyu afirma con la cabeza. Y Todoroki les cree, porque tiene respeto a ambas chicas. No cualquiera puede ser la única mujer en un grupo de varones salvajes como lo es la pandilla de Bakugo y lucir fresca como una lechuga, y no cualquiera puede ser tierna y al mismo tiempo extravagante como Tsuyu.

Yaomomo tiene los ojos sospechosamente húmedos, como si estuviera viendo a una hija convertirse en mujer. Shouko en ese preciso instante siente más afecto por ella. Desde la prueba de Aizawa donde fueron emparejadas, una amistad comenzó a construirse poco a poco entre las dos. Ella es una buena amiga.

—¡Shouko-san! Te ves elegante y fina —termina por decir, aplaudiendo un par de veces. Shouko tiene la boca ligeramente abierta en este punto.

¿En qué momento esto se transformó en un _"súbamosle la autoestima a Todoroki"_? No tiene ni idea, pero lo está disfrutando. Con un demonio, lo está disfrutando muchísimo.

Por primera vez, no se siente un poco guapa, sino como la chica más jodidamente hermosa del mundo. Una mirada a Izuku le deja ver que ella está sonrojada, sonriendo y admirando su obra, comentando también con las demás chicas de la clase. Es alucinante que un mísero broche altere tanto la apariencia física de Shouko, pero lo hace. Y lo deja allí el resto del día, sin tocar su cabello para no mover el accesorio o tirarlo por accidente. Porque se conoce y es más patosa de lo que la gente ve.

(Se ve como una chica elegante pero tropieza todos los días con la maceta de caña de bambú en su cuarto cuando se levanta por las mañanas).

Cuando se mira en una ventana del pasillo, se detalla a sí misma. Después va a buscar a Izuku. Quiere preguntarle si tiene más broches, porque le gusta cómo se ven. Está decidido entonces que Shouko quiere mirar un poquito más por sí misma y cómo luce, y no sólo por cuán fuerte puede ser. A veces está bien equilibrar las dos cosas. Las mujeres pueden hacer eso, ¿no?

Las mujeres pueden hacerlo. Las mujeres pueden hacerlo _todo._

.

.

Un día, Shouko está harta de sus pechos. No puede dormir bien esa noche, porque cada vez que cambia de posición, sus estorbosos senos la incomodan. Por la mañana, al intentar ponerse el sujetador, éste no se mantiene y se suelta después de unos segundos. Aguantándose las ganas de gritar, se pone la camisa y el saco, se anuda la corbata y sale sin sujetador. Esto no sería un problema si no hiciera frío en esos días y por consecuencia, sus pezones se marcan a través de la ropa, lo que atrae la mirada de los componentes masculinos más descarados de la clase.

Dígase Mineta, Kaminari, y un poco más disimuladamente porque es un caballero, Kirishima. A Bakugo ni se le pasa por la cabeza mirarla, porque, _¿para qué va a hacerlo en primer lugar?_ Está más preocupado de mantener la atención de Izuku puesta encima suyo, porque así le gusta y ese es el orden natural de las cosas. Pero cuando Shouko pasa por delante de Izuku para sentarse en su asiento, la mirada de Izuku se desvía de su cara hasta sus pechos y se transforma en un tomate viviente.

—¡T-Todoroki-san! —tartamudea, mordiéndose la lengua y quejándose por lo bajo—. ¿N-nece-necesitas que te preste... ya sabes?

—La ropa interior no se presta, Izuku.

Izuku asiente repetidas veces, sus ojos van de su cara hasta sus pechos repetidas veces, y Shouko se pregunta si esa es una señal. Es un poco decepcionante que esa sea la única reacción que ha podido obtener de Izuku en mucho tiempo, pero Shouko sabe que su amiga es de ese tipo de personas a las que debes bailarle desnudo arriba de una mesa para poder atraer su atención. Y ni siquiera puede decir si a Izuku le gusta el espectáculo no planeado, porque sigue estando segura que a ella le gusta Bakugo y su salvajismo masculino.

Lo importante del asunto es que el foco de Izuku está puesta todo el día en Shouko y no en intentar hablar con Bakugo, y Shouko se siente halagada, pero tiene que comprar sujetadores nuevos pronto o sino terminará matando a Mineta.

.

.

—¡Todoroki-san! ¡Mira!

Debió suponerlo. El tema mariposas aún sigue vigente, aunque Shouko no ha vuelto a usar el broche que Izuku le regaló -sí ha usado otros con flores, e incluso un día donde se levanta especialmente osada, un lazo-. Cuando Izuku se empeña en algo, no hay nada que penetre en su dura cabeza llena de rizos. Por eso mismo se encuentran en esa situación, sentadas en el suelo junto a la mesita de la sala de descanso de los dormitorios, con tijeras y papeles de colores.

La cosa es así. A Izuku de repente le entra una fascinación por el origami, y como es lógico, arrastra a la primera persona que encuentra. Que es, convenientemente, Shouko. Y siguiendo la temática de las mariposas, se empeña en hacer mariposas de papel para decorar el cuarto de Shouko, aunque desentonen con la estética japonés tradicional de la habitación de la misma. Pero eso a Izuku le importa más bien poco, y consigue un montón de hojas para hacer esto. El problema es que las dos no tienen absoluta idea de cómo se hacen las mariposas de papel, y cuando preguntan a sus compañeros, tampoco saben.

Pero Yaomomo sí que sabe.

—Doblan esto, así, y luego así —dice—. ¡Y tarán!

Una pequeña figura de color rojo doblada de manera perfecta en las manos de Yaomomo. Shouko mira la suya. En vez de parecer lo que tenía planeado, luce más como si alguien borracho con tres dedos hubiera jugado con el papel. No tiene ninguna semejanza con la impecable mariposa de Yaomomo.

—¿Así? —Izuku hace un doblez final y exhibe su obra. Es verde y está muy bien hecha. Tiene un ala más larga que la otra, pero al menos está mucho más presentable que la de Shouko.

Yaoyorozu aplaude, encantada.

—¡Exactamente!

—Todoroki-san, tu mariposa está...

—Terrible, lo sé.

Izuku ríe un poco avergonzada y Yaoyorozu entrecierra los ojos mirándolas a ambas. Ella sospecha algo, y finalmente llega a una conclusión, levantando las cejas y ruborizándose un poco.

—Ahora que Midoriya-san sabe cómo hacer una, puede enseñarte —dice ella, con voz suave y una sonrisa ligera. Pero es una farsa. Una total farsa. Y Shouko lo sabe, mirándola con ojos duros. Traidora. Yaomomo sigue sonriendo, y Shouko debería hacerla arder igual como hicieron arder a las brujas de Salem.

—¡Es una gran idea! —Izuku está animada. Coloca cuidadosamente su figurita sobre la mesa y toma un papel azul que ofrece a Shouko—. Hagamos una mariposa, Todoroki-san.

Shouko pone las manos sobre el papel, recordando los primeros dobleces. Luego, las manos cálidas de Izuku se posan sobre las suyas, corrigiendo sus acciones y ayudándola a hacer la mariposa de una mejor forma. Sus dedos están casi entrelazados, y también la piel de sus antebrazos rozan los brazos descubiertos de Shouko. Está un poco alterada, y de un momento a otro, hay una figura de origami perfecta en la mesa, junto a la de Izuku, que es verde, y la de Yaomomo, que es roja.

—¿Puedo quedarme la tuya, Yaoyorozu-san?

—¡Claro!

Shouko sólo desea que las manos de Izuku sigan sobre las suyas, por lo que toma un papel y mira con seriedad a su amiga.

—Izuku, no he entendido. Ayúdame a hacer otra.

—¡C-claro!

.

.

Inglés con Present Mic es una tortura. El hombre es simpático, y bastante agradable, pero tiene esta costumbre de exaltarse demasiado y terminar gritando cosas en el idioma extranjero, para disgusto de Shouko, que tiene unos oídos particularmente sensibles. No tanto como Jirou, que detesta mucho esa clase por lo gritón que puede llegar a ser el conductor de radio.

— _Hey, everybody! Pay attention!_ —mientras él mueve sus manos como si estuviera rapeando algo en un duelo de rimas callejero, la clase copia las composición de oraciones en presente simple, que es, de hecho, sencíllisimo.

Shouko va por la mitad de la oración _"Aizawa likes cats because..."_ cuando un papelito doblado meticulosamente le es entregado por Tokoyami, que se sienta frente a ella. Shouko levanta la cabeza, desconcertada, y Sero, cuyo pupitre está delante del asiento del chico cabeza de pájaro, le levanta el pulgar. Ella desdobla el papel y una pequeña sonrisa estira sus labios.

Un _"Buaaah, ¡tengo muchas ganas de una clase práctica! ¡Quiero entrenar! -I"_ , adornado con un pequeño dibujito de una Izuku llorosa en la esquina es todo el mensaje. De inmediato el bolígrafo de Shouko se desliza de su cuaderno de inglés hasta el papel, pensando qué podría responder.

 _"Yo también quiero una clase práctica. Aún debo hacerme más fuerte"_ , es todo lo que pone. Lamentándose de su poco ingenio para continuar una conversación, dobla el trozo de hoja y pica el hombro de Tokoyami, que lo recibe, se lo entrega a Sero y éste, a Izuku, que se ubica a su izquierda.

 _"¡Todoroki-san siempre es tan preocupada de sus habilidades! No hay razón para eso, ¡eres súper fuerte!"_

 _"Pero debo serlo todavía más. Quiero ser la heroína número uno"._

 _"¿Número uno?"_

 _"La número uno, ¿después de ti?"._

Izuku gira la cabeza hacia ella, con la cara roja y una sonrisa hermosa en su boca. Shouko se siente atrevida ese día, así que haciendo acopio de todo su valor, le guiña un ojo con actitud confidencial. Izuku ahoga un chillido que atrae la atención de Present Mic, que está explicando las reglas de los verbos para ciertos sujetos.

—¡Midoriya! _Listen to me! I'm here!_ —¿qué manía tiene el hombre de hablar tanto en inglés? No todos pueden entenderle; Shouko está segurísima que apenas pueden pronunciar un par de palabras correctamente.

—¡S-sí, sensei!

Y lo hace por cinco minutos hasta que un papel llega de nuevo hasta el pupitre de Shouko. Tokoyami se ve un poco hastiado. Es bien sabido que él se concentra mucho en clases, es centrado y serio, y que lo molesten con asuntos como ése deben irritarle bastante. Es un tipo genial sólo por seguir el juego. Shouko se compromete a regalarle una manzana; lo ha visto muchas veces comiendo esa fruta en especial. Tal vez sea su favorita.*

 _"Tendré cuidado, si me descuido, puedes robar mi puesto como futura número uno"_. La frase sonaría como una advertencia si no fuera por los corazones y las caritas felices que rodean el mensaje, y provocan incoherentes cosquilleos en el estómago de Shouko.

 _"Ve con cuidado. Tienes a una gran rival aquí."_

 _"Ya no te veo como rival, Todoroki-san. Eres mi amiga."_

 _"Uh, ¿sólo amigas?"_

Izuku ríe un poquito, pasando desapercibida por encima de los gritos explicativos de Present Mic, y le guiña un ojo a Shouko, que gira la cabeza a otro lado para ocultar lo mucho que le ha gustado ese gesto.

 _"Quizá más"._

.

.

—Deku, tú lo que necesitas es una buena tarde de chicas. En el centro comercial.

Mina suena tan convencida de lo que dice, que podría pasar por verdad. El problema es que Deku odia ir al centro comercial para comprar ropa, o cualquier otra cosa, pero no puedes ir y negarle algo a Mina, o a Hagakure, o a todas las chicas que se unen a la improvisada salida. Que son todas las de la clase. Hasta la misma Jirou, que es una chica rock que odia las compras.

(Yaoyorozu sólo tuvo que pedírselo por favor para caer, de hecho. Shouko sospecha que algo se coce ahí, pero ella no anda de entrometida).

(No como Yaomomo).

—¡C-chicas, seríamos muchas! —Izuku intenta duro para evitar perder una tarde entera de compras. Una lástima. Las chicas ya están emocionadas, y nada va a detenerlas ahora.

Son tan escasas las situaciones en las que todas conviven de forma grupal que las aprovechan al máximo cuando suceden. Uraraka niega con la cabeza, sonriendo igual que todas las muchachas de la clase. Shouko, sentada en el borde del sofá, oculta su boca con su mano.

—¡Iremos! ¡Oh, hay que pasar por la heladería y por los juegos! ¡Hasta podríamos ver una película! —no pueden ver la cara de Hagakure pero sólo con su tono de voz se puede adivinar su excitación. Tsuyu asiente, de acuerdo con la idea.

—Me gustaría comprar un par de cosas —dice la chica ranita. A Uraraka le ha cambiado la cara un poco.

—Uf, creo que yo no puedo comprar muchas cosas, jeje.

—Ochaco-chan, no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada. Estamos entre amigas.

—¡Deku, no te escapes!

Mina agarra a Izuku al vuelo, justo cuando ésta intentaba huir a su dormitorio. Shouko siente hasta pena de ella. Qué suerte que Shouko no tiene pensado asistir a esa...

—¡Shouko-san, tienes que venir con nosotras!

—Maldita sea.

Toma un día entero convencer a Shouko de asistir a la Salida de Amigas Súper Increíbles de la Clase 1A. Aunque de no haber sido por Izuku, Shouko jamás habría salido de su habitación. Jamás. Ella estaba muy feliz durmiendo la siesta o intentando robar los zumos de Iida en la cocina sin que éste lo notara. Pero, de nuevo, tú no puedes ir y negarle algo a Izuku. Es pecado. Además, tiene otro motivo por el cual pasar por el enorme centro comercial.

Un gran motivo que está relacionado directamente con su apariencia personal.

(Y con hacer enfadar a su viejo, obvio).

Así que, ahí están. Las ocho chicas de la clase 1A, en el centro comercial. Jirou charla con Yaomomo y le cuenta de un increíble álbum musical que quiere comprar, Tsuyu escucha a Uraraka hablar de unas mancuernas que usaba en las pasantías con Gunhead, y Mina con Hagakure se dedican a hablar de ropa. Shouko se siente completamente fuera de lugar hasta que Izuku se le acerca.

—Compraré unas pesas de doce kilos. Mis brazos se están volviendo flácidos —Izuku tiene un block de notas en la mano y calcula un montón de precios a velocidad de la luz—. También podría agregar un par de seis, que puedo usar en cualquier momento...

—¿No que las chicas vinimos a comprar ropa? —pregunta Shouko. Está tan confundida. ¿No se supone que eso es lo que hacen en el centro comercial? Aunque ella, las pocas veces que va, es para adquirir cosas deportivas como camisetas o zapatillas nuevas.

—Uhm, sí, pero no estoy muy interesada en la ropa. Estoy bien con la que tengo ahora.

—Oh.

Izuku guarda el block en su enorme mochila verde, y para reunir valor, se toma su tiempo estirando su camiseta blanca. Izuku es muy sencilla para vestirse. A Shouko le gusta eso. Ella tampoco le da mucha importancia a un atuendo, aunque la blusa roja que está usando dice todo lo contrario. Después de todo, es su mejor blusa. Por una vez en su vida, se quitó la enorme sudadera azul a líneas blancas que siempre lleva en su tiempo libre. Es un gran avance. Incluso lleva el broche de mariposa en el pelo.

—Todoroki-san...

—Sigo preguntándome por qué no me llamas por mi nombre. Yo te llamo Izuku.

Izuku juega con sus pulgares. Tal vez Shouko ha sonado muy cortante. Qué molesto, eso de tener cambios de humor repentinos. Es una basura.

—S-Sho... no, no puedo.

—Está bien, tampoco estoy obligándote. Hazlo cuando te sientas cómoda —suspira, conformándose con eso—. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

—Yo... te ves muy linda, Todoroki-san. Tu pelo se ve bonito hoy.

—Uh —Shouko es realmente elocuente—. Lo cortaré.

—¡¿Qué?!

El grito es grupal. Mina está horrorizada, Yaomomo tiene la mano en la boca dramáticamente. Ellas dos son las más afectadas, pero se quedan atrás con Izuku, que luce como si le hubieran dicho que atropellaron a un perrito justo frente suyo y ella no pudo hacer nada.

—Para eso vine. Es molesto tener el cabello tan largo —y es molesto tener que tomarlo en una coleta de caballo cada vez que tienen entrenamiento, porque es tan largo que llega más abajo de su cintura—, así que lo cortaré.

—B-bueno, es tu cabello, de cualquier forma. Y seguirías viéndote bonita con el pelo corto —Izuku le da ánimos. Shouko se siente arder.

Ay, estar rodeada de chicas la hace sentir como princesita. Hace juramento de romperle el trasero a los chicos en el próximo entrenamiento para recuperar un poco de su rudeza usual. Le hace falta un poco de acción en su rutina.

—Sí, Shouko-chan tiene una estructura ósea completamente simétrica, así que un corte de cabello no afectaría en lo absoluto.

Todas giran a ver a Tsuyu, algo desconcertadas. Ella hace como si nadie estuviera viéndola. Luego, el grupo retoma sus charlas anteriores para después pasear por un montón de tiendas, probándose ropa de todos los colores y tipos, Izuku tropieza con un chico, Hagakure se enfada con un vendedor por tocarle accidentalmente un pecho, Mina está hasta arriba de bolsas y Yaomomo compra helados para todas, y por fin llega **el** momento.

El momento del asesinato del pelo de Shouko.

—¿Por qué las chicas nos cortamos el cabello para dejar algo atrás? —Jirou, sentada en uno de los sofás individuales del salón de belleza, se dirige a Yaoyorozu, que está en otro sofá. Ella lo piensa por un instante antes de responder.

—El cabello es algo más que un símbolo de belleza y feminidad, es parte de nosotras, algo que nos acompaña todo el tiempo y nos hace quienes somos. Cuando queremos cerrar una etapa de nuestra vida definitivamente, muchas mujeres cortamos nuestro cabello para simbolizar este gran cambio. Y luego nos sentimos completamente nuevas, como si fuéramos otra persona.

El grupo observa maravillado a Yaoyorozu, que se sonroja avergonzada por su repentino ataque de inspiración. Vuelven a mirar a Shouko, sentada en una enorme silla negra, esperando el momento para ver caer mechones de pelo que no dejará crecer de nuevo.

—¿Hasta dónde quieres cortarlo, Todoroki-san? —pregunta Uraraka, y la mirada de Izuku se posa encima de Shouko, que responde con determinación.

—Hasta arriba. Y no me estoy cortando el cabello para superar una etapa o algo así. Es incómodo y cada vez que me ducho paso una hora secándolo.

 _"Y para cabrear a mi viejo"_ , aunque no añade eso.

—¡Adelante entonces, Shouko! —la pulsera de perlas de Hagakure se levanta en el aire, señal de que ella ha levantado su mano para dar apoyo.

Como si Shouko necesitara apoyo para ver caer su pelo. De cualquier forma, la sonrisa de _"tú puedes"_ de Izuku dedicada a ella, hace que Shouko se sienta un poco mejor cuando la estilista mata a su cabello con la tijera, los mechones acumulándose en el suelo. ¿Así se habrá sentido Rapunzel cuando cortó su gran melena? Al menos Shouko tiene el consuelo de saber que no está haciéndolo por amor, sino por puro beneficio personal. Unos minutos después, Todoroki tiene el pelo tan corto que no pasa más allá de sus orejas. Su flequillo sigue ahí, es la única sección que no es tocada.

—Mi cabeza se siente muy ligera.

—¡Te ves hermosa!

—¡Shouko-san, luces guapísima!

—Sí, sí —Shouko le quita importancia a todos los halagos, meneando la mano. Con la otra, se acaricia el pelo.

El aire le llega directamente al cuello, lo que es una sensación muy nueva. Se siente extraño y fantástico a la vez. No puede poner ningún mechón detrás de una de sus orejas, porque son demasiado cortos. Se mira al espejo.

—Me veo como un chico.

Algo decepcionada, revuelve un poco su pelo. No está mal. No. ¿Por qué está desilusionada? Se ve bien. Es cómodo.

—Yo creo que te ves linda, Todoroki-san.

Y además a Izuku le gusta. Todo está bien.

.

.

—La bastarda está calva.

Eso es lo primero que dice Bakugo cuando Shouko entra al aula. Shouko lo ignora completamente, pero Izuku no puede dejarlo pasar.

—¡Kacchan, ella no está calva! ¡No seas grosero!

—¡Shou-chan parece un chico! —lloriquea Mineta, con lágrimas de cocodrilo escapando de sus ojos— ¡¿Cómo podré admirar su brusca belleza de mujer si su cabello es tan corto?! ¡Pensaré que es un chico con tetas!

—Mineta, eres asqueroso —Sero es un buen chico.

—¿Lo hiciste porque quisiste cerrar un ciclo? Las chicas hacen esas cosas así de cursis —Kaminari abre su bocota, como siempre, diciendo tonterías. Uno de los audífonos de Jirou le pica un ojo, y Kaminari grita.

—Las chicas no somos cursis —y vaya que lo dice con mucha seriedad. El rostro de Jirou se ve totalmente serio. Ella es una chica dura de pies a cabeza.

—Mineta, no me llames Shou-chan —es lo único que dice ella antes de sentarse en su pupitre. Suspirando, acomoda su flequillo. Ducharse ha sido maravilloso. Ha usado tan poco champú, lo cual es muy _"wow"_ , y le tomó cinco minutos secar su pelo.

Sin duda, cortarse el cabello ha sido, por lejos, la mejor decisión de toda su vida.

Izuku deja de regañar a Bakugo, que sigue insistiendo en que Shouko está calva, y aprovechando que Tokoyami ha ido al baño, se sienta en la silla del chico, abriendo las piernas porque está sentada al revés para mirar a Shouko. Mineta intenta meterse debajo de la mesa para ver las pantaletas de Izuku, y es detenido rápidamente por Tsuyu y su larga lengua.

—Todoroki-san, sé que no cortaste tu pelo porque querías demostrar que has cambiado...

—Así es.

—...pero yo creo que no estaría mal, ¿sabes? Porque has progresado mucho. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Eras tan... callada. Y cerrada.

—Lo sé.

—Y ahora... ahora Todoroki-san es fabulosa—Izuku sonríe antes de abrir los ojos enormemente al caer en cuenta de lo que ha dicho—. ¡Es decir, Todoroki-san siempre ha sido fabulosa, sólo que ahora lo es mucho más ya que habla con todos y es agradable y simpática...!

Shouko no puede evitar levantar las cejas a medida que una corta risa se escapa de sus labios. Su cabeza se apoya en su palma derecha para contemplar a Izuku, que sigue en su vómito verbal. A medias, escucha adjetivos como _"inteligente"_ o _"valiente"_. Si pudiera verse en un espejo ahora mismo, Shouko descubriría que sus ojos están llenos de calidez por el espectáculo de su compañera. De su amiga. De la persona que quiere.

—Izuku, verte expresarte de mí de esa forma...

—¿Uh?

—Me haces muy feliz.

Izuku parece que va a llorar. Sorbe su nariz, y luego parpadea muy rápido. Su mano se posa encima de la mano libre de Shouko. La izquierda. Qué apropiado, ya que fue Izuku la causante de la aceptación de Shouko hacia esa mitad de su cuerpo. Ella... su mano siempre ha estado allí, de alguna forma. Siempre.

—Yo sólo quiero que Todoroki-san sonría —susurra, como si fuera un secreto—. All Might me dijo una vez... que las personas más fuertes en este mundo, son las que pueden sonreír... y si tú sonríes... sé que todo estará bien.

—Yo...

—Quiero que seas feliz. Que puedas... emprender vuelo. Igual a una mariposa.

Y sus dedos buscan los de Shouko, entrelazándolos delicadamente, como si tuviera miedo. Miedo de la reacción de Shouko. El momento es cursi, y se pregunta cómo demonios nadie los ha interrumpido todavía.

Las manos de ambas se unen con fuerza. Eso es todo lo que necesitan. Se miran, un tanto avergonzadas. El corazón de Shouko late muy fuerte, resuena contra su caja torácica. Su estómago cosquillea.

—Tengo... mariposas en mi estómago ahora mismo —dice Shouko, e Izuku, lejos de todo pronóstico, le da una risa que causa que Shouko desee con toda su alma darle un beso.

Ni siquiera lo duda. Ni un minuto. No hay ningún _"a las chicas les gustan los chicos"_ ni un _"a Izuku le gusta Bakugo"_ (de hecho, que estén en esa situación le dice que tal vez a ella no le guste Bakugo, lo cual es increíble). Nada. Ella sólo quiere ser libre, libre de una vez. Y la única manera en ese momento, es demostrándole a Izuku que Shouko quiere eso, quiere más. Quiere todo.

Y cuando lo hace, se siente tan _correcto_. Izuku es tierna contra sus labios, es amorosa, está tan bien. Shouko probablemente llorará al regresar a su habitación esa noche. Oh, el período es jodido. E Izuku, lo mejor del universo.

.

.

(Cinco minutos después, descubren que Uraraka es excelente chitándole a las personas, Iida tiene un concepto muy acertado de privacidad, Tokoyami, que había regresado hace mucho del baño, estaba usando su Dark Shadow silenciosamente para retener a Bakugo, y que Yaomomo estaba apretando la mano de Jirou con tanta fuerza que quizá, quizá, le rompió un hueso).

.

.

—Shouko-chan, ¿crees que el broche de mariposa pueda sujetarse ahora que tu cabello es corto?

—¿Por qué no intentas ponerlo?

—¡Está bien, aquí vamos!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autora:** Ustedes no saben lo mucho que me ha gustado escribir esta cosita, estoy tan feliz de haber terminado y poder mostrarles esto que voy a llorar AYY.

 ***Dato**. Las manzanas son las favoritas de Tokoyami según la Wiki de Boku no Hero Academia. De vez en cuando reviso las curiosidades de todos los personajes hehehe.

¿Por qué ambas chicas? _because yes_ , digo, quería mostrar que esta shipp es hermosa de todas sus formas, siendo hombres o mujeres o lo que sea. Simplemente es TodoDeku y con eso basta. Loff.

 ***Dato2:** Sibylla proviene de _María Sibylla Merian._ Aquí, información de ella. _"Naturalista, exploradora y pintora alemana, considerada actualmente como una de las más importantes iniciadoras de la entomología moderna, gracias a sus detalladas observaciones y descripciones, con ilustraciones propias, de la metamorfosis de las mariposas."_

Como última cosa... **GIRLS R** **STRONG**


End file.
